


Le folli idee di Wilson

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [1]
Category: Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Wade ha sempre una nuova follia in cui coinvolgere Peter.





	Le folli idee di Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di Il bacio di Spiderman.  
> Scritta con il prompt del 10° P0rnfest:  
> Capitan America Civil War/Deadpool; Peter Parker/Wade Wilson; Bondage con le ragnatele.

Le folli idee di Wilson

Wade si legò le gambe con le ragnatele ed iniziò ad avvolgersi anche il petto, se le passò intorno alla bocca sporgendo le labbra, si strinse il collo e cercò di legarsi le braccia.

“Io non sono per niente sicuro sia una buona idea” disse Parker. Vide l’altro strusciarsi contro la parete, con i piedi nudi sfiorò i boxer con raffigurato un unicorno adagiati a terra, accanto a un paio di pantaloni del pigiama rosa rappresentanti Hello Kitty.

Wade gettò indietro la testa e si strusciò contro la parete, mugolando di piacere.

Peter finì di spogliarsi, calciò delle ciabatte a forma di testa di Homer Simpson, raggiunse l’altro e gli accarezzò il corpo muscoloso. Con una mano gli sfiorò i glutei, mentre con l’altra seguiva la linea dei muscoli. Deglutì rumorosamente e indietreggiò, avvertiva la propria eccitazione aumentare e delle vampate di calore provenire dal suo bassoventre.

Indietreggiò di un paio di passi, Wade si piegò in avanti e gli premette le labbra contro la bocca.

Peter sentì con la lingua la propria ragnatela, mentre la sua saliva si mischiava a quella di Wilson. Si staccò e ansimò, aveva le gote arrossate e gli occhi castani liquidi.

Wilson saltellò sul posto, avvicinandosi. Si voltò e si piegò in avanti a novanta, saltellò sul posto ondeggiando i glutei.

< Era da parecchio che mi ripeteva che si eccitava con le mie ragnatele. O quando eravamo ‘legati’ insieme > pensò Parker.

Ridacchiò e gli si mise alle spalle, gli appoggiò le mani sui glutei, sentendolo rabbrividire sotto le dita.

Wade modulò una serie di gemiti lascivi, strusciandosi contro le mani dell’altro, continuando a far vibrare i glutei.

Parker gli afferrò i fianchi e lo penetrò, iniziando a muoversi avanti e indietro dentro il mercenario.

< Così stretto, inoltre sembra richiudersi su di me in continuazione > pensò.

Deadpool sbatteva contro di lui con foga, lasciandosi penetrare sempre più a fondo. Mugolava di piacere, tenendo gli occhi stretti, gli occhi si muovevano sotto le sue palpebre. La sua saliva aveva inumidito la ragnatela che teneva in bocca.

Si piegò ancor di più in avanti, premendo con la testa sul pavimento, sporgendosi di più, dandosi la spinta con i piedi.

Parker strinse di più i suoi fianchi, fino a lasciargli i segni delle dita, il rossore scompariva e si riformava sulla pelle di Wilson, ricoperta da bubboni violacei.

Peter gli conficcò le unghie nella carne, si muoveva sempre più fluidamente e velocemente dentro l’altro. Il suo corpo si sfregava contro le ragnatele che lo tenevano legato, arrossandosi.

Iniziò ad ansimare e a gemere a sua volta, possedendo l’altro con sempre maggiore foga.

Wade piegava indietro la testa a ogni spinta più forte, le sue labbra si graffiarono sfregandosi contro la ragnatela.

Venne, mentre Parker aumentava ancor di più il ritmo, sentiva i loro corpi cozzare ripetutamente e rumorosamente.

Peter aderì all’altro e venne a sua volta, Wilson sbatté la testa contro il pavimento.

Peter gli mise le mani sul petto e lo fece rialzare ritto, scivolò fuori di lui e Wade cadde pesantemente seduto sul pavimento.

Parker lo slegò.

“Soddisfatto?” gli chiese.

Wilson lo baciò con foga.

“Mai di te” rispose.

 


End file.
